heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Realization
During the movie, the Heroes finally know the true meaning of family, love and friendship. They come to realize on *Understanding another's advice. *Realizing how selfish they have been. *Realizing that a friend is evil. *Realizing that the heroines do love the main protagonist. *Realizing why the heroes protect them. *Realizing that the main antagonist lied to them and using them *Realizing that the main antagonist kill their family long time ago by making the main protagonist angry and avenge their family's death Examples Anime and Manga *Pan realizing that the little boy is her grandfather, Goku. *Alain realizing that Lysandre and Team Flare had been using him to gather Mega Evolution energy so they can control Zygarde instead of using it to healing Mairin's Chespin. *Mairin realizing that Lysandre wasn't being truly honest about helping her Chespin get better. Comics Live Action Film *Jill Young realizing that Andrei Strasser is the poacher who murdered her mother and Joe's mother. *Mary Jane Watson realize that Peter was Spider-Man and know his secret since that kiss from the alley 2 years ago. *Harry Potter realizing that Sirius Black is his godfather. *Luke Skywalker realizing that Darth Vader is his father and that the evil Emperor Palpatine is responsible for his father's turn to the dark side in the first place. *Lori Campbell found out and realize that Freddy Krueger is the one who kill her mother long time ago. *Ron Weasley realizing that his pet rat Scabbers is truly the transformed Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort on the night of their deaths. *Arthur Hoggett realizing that the wild dogs are the ones who killed Maa not Babe. *Roger and Anita Dearly realizes they leave their 15 puppies unprotected and it was Cruella DeVil who dognapped their 15 puppies and planned to turn them into a fur coat. *US Vice President Trumball and Chief Inspector Hazard realising that UK Prime Minister James Wilson was murdered to lure the other world leaders to London so they could be killed, as well as the fact that terrorists are impersonating police and other London first responders, and the only way to identify them as terrorists. *Eddie Valiant realizes that Judge Doom is not a human being, but has been revealed that he is a toon is diguise who killed his brother, Teddy five years ago. *Harry Potter realizes that Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. *Laurie Strode realizes that Michael Myers is her brother. *George Newton realizes that Regina and Floyd dognapped their puppies and they also want his dog Beethoven. Cartoons and Animated Film *Tiana turning down Facilier's restaurant offer, realizing that her father may never have got what he wanted, but he had something special--love. *Rapunzel realizes that she's the lost princess and Mother Gothel's wicked and selfish intentions toward her. *Tom the Cat realizing to his horror that the Sheriff of Nottingham plans to execute Maid Marian along with Robin Hood. *Pinocchio realizes his dreadful mistake of going to Pleasure Island as all the boys transform into donkeys. *Flik realizing in horror that the warrior bugs that he hired are circus bugs. *Lightning McQueen *Pearl Gesner and Sheriff Sam Brown realizing in horror that Yancy O'Del who is buying the Little Patch of Heaven is Alameda Slim. *Martin Fisherman realizes Derek Krumholtz has kidnapped Riley. *Stacey and Paul Jeremiah realizing that Jason and George were right about who Quincy Maroone really is after they watched a video broadcast about Maroone blaming the boys for lawbreaking and lying to them. Western Animation *Mr. and Mrs. Turner realizing that Timmy was right about who Vicky really is. *Spejson realizing that Mr. Wiesioo is his father. *Duncan realizing who Mal is and where he knows him from. *Bloom Quotes Gallery Anya's realizing about Emily's past.png|Anya Borzakovskaya realizing that Emily in past murdered a young couple in their home after the man rejected her. Wojtas_and_Walo_realizing_that_Cieślak_cheated_in_MMA_tournament.png|Wojtas and Walo realizing that Cieślak cheated in MMA tournament Rafiki laughing hysterically after finding out Simba's alive.jpg|Rafiki laughing hysterically, realizing that Simba's alive. Ted_and_George_discovering_the_mini_idol_is_actually_a_map_to_the_real_idol.png|Ted and George discovering that the Mini Zagawa idol is actually a map to the real Lost Shrine of Zagawa. Tiana facing Dr. Facilier.png|Tiana finally realizes that her father didn't get what he wants, but he had what he needed: Love. Arthur Hoggett realizes wild dogs killed Maa.jpg|Arthur Hoggett realizing that it was the wild dogs who killed Maa, not Babe. Pinocchio realizing his mistake.png|Pinocchio realizing his dreadful mistake of going to Pleasure Island as all the boys transform into donkeys. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Flik realizing in horror that the "warriors" he hired are actually circus bugs. Ginormica.png|Susan finally realize that she decide to be Ginormica because she's not just a monster, but a hero Kenai realizing in horror that he killed Koda's mom.jpg|Kenai listening to Koda tell his story of how he was separated from his mother, making Kenai realize in horror that the bear he killed was Koda's mom! Dimitri realizes Anya IS Anastasia.jpg|Dimitri realizing that Anya is Anastasia, as he was the boy who helped her escape the terrorists. Ellie encounters the same willow tree she encountered as a calf, realizing she's a mammoth.jpg|Ellie encounters the same moss tree she encountered as a calf lost in a blizzard, realizing she is indeed, a mammoth. Luke Skywalker's realization of Darth Vader being his father.jpg|Luke Skywalker realizing that Darth Vader is his father. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman finally arriving back at the Central Park Zoo, only to realize they prefer being free after all, and now belong with the Circus. The Grinch 2.png|The Grinch finally realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending time with your friends and family who love you which that makes him so soft and his heart grew 3 sizes that day. Screen_Shot_2015-12-18_at_12.29.00_PM.png|Eddie Valiant realized that Judge Doom is not a human being, but a Toon in disguise. gforce-disneyscreencaps.com-8188.jpg|Darwin realizes that Speckles is the bad guy. Imageikm.jpg|Simba realizing that Scar killed Mufasa. File:ChannelChasersPt3-066.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner realizing that Timmy was right about who Vicky really is IMG_1860.JPG|Hope and Ben realize that Lois is right about modern medicine being part of the Lord's will, and they decide to do the right thing for their son Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes